


After Life

by FaithDoodle54



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gay, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Minor Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Supreme Family, Tony Stark Cuddles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithDoodle54/pseuds/FaithDoodle54
Summary: Tony Stark and Stephen Strange living there life with there son, Peter Parker. Their daily life after Thanos.





	After Life

Its a normal day in the penthouse. Tony is in the lab and Stephen is studying in the living room. Peter is at school. That's their normal thing to do. Things went normal after Thanos. 

Tony got hungry and headed to the kitchen for a snack. He grabbed a bag of sour cream and onion chips. He passed the living room going back.

'Hey', Stephen looked up from his book and greeted Tony with a smile.  
'Hello, Steph', Tony greeted back with the same smile.  
'What are you working on in the lab?', Stephen questioned.  
'Uhh...just some blueprints.. Whathca studying?', Tony asked with a grin.  
'Just new spells', he shurgs. 'But I can do it later.', he stated while putting the book down.  
'Oh okay, well do you want to do something?' Tony asked.  
'Sure, why not.' Stephen said.  
'Café?..' Tony suggested.  
Stephen got up from the couch. They both walked out to the café, that was across the tower. They both sat down at a table and ordered. Stephen got tea, Tony got coffee. They chatted for a while.

                  **\--30 mins later--**

     They were walking home, after coming from the park. They were still talking like crazy. They were asked to sign books, phone case and etc, on their way back. They both reached the tower and walked in.

'Well, that was fun!', Tony stated while dropping on the couch.  
'Yea..I really enjoyed it.', Stephen added and doing the same.  
'So..', Tony started and laid his head on Stephen's shoulder. 'Wizard, what's next?', he finished.  
'Hm...maybe cuddles in front of the fire place', Stephen suggested. 'Or maybe I just kiss you until you fall asleep', he joked.  
'Maybe both would be fine', Tony answered. 'I love both of them.', he added.  
A few mins later they were cuddling in front of the fire place, with a blanket covering the two of them. They were warm and cozy, until the kissing began.  
    
'I love you', Stephen whispered in Tony's ear.  
'I love you too, Steph', smiling and replied.  
Stephen kissed Tony's lips gingerly and held him close. The two men stayed like that for a while. Until they heard the elevator door swoosh open. 

Peter was home, tired, but still had energy in him. He walk to the kitchen and grabs a water bottle from the fridge.  
'Hi, Mr. Stark, Dr. Dad!', Peter greeted.  
'Hey, Pete. How was school today?', Tony asked.  
'Boring. We had to read this Non-interesting book about plants. But besides that its was cool. Me and Ned started talking about making a new gadget.' , the kid chattered.  
'So, I guess someone is get ready to become the new Tony Stark.' , Stephen joked.  
Tony nudges at Stephen, which makes Stephen chuckle at the reaction.  
'Don't mind him, Pete. I hope your gadget plan goes great. And if you need help you, can come to me for help.' , Tony stated.  
'Okay, Mr. Stark!' , peter said with excitement. 'Imma go to bed now, I have a math exam tomorrow' , he stated. 'Good night!'  
Peter walks away and enter his room. Stephen smiles down at Tony. Which makes Tony raise a eyebrow in confusion.  
'What's with the grin, Harry', he teased.  
'Why can't I smile at my short husband?', Stephen remarked back.  
Tony pouts. 'I'm not short! I have a regular height range!' Stephen chuckles, while having a fussy Tony beating at his chest.  
Stephen kisses his forehead and smiled again.  
'Okay, Tiny Stork.' Stephen smirks.  
Tony being so mad, he hides in Stephen's chest and pouts more. Stephen holds him with his hand and rubs Tony's back.


End file.
